La realidad de un dulce mundo
by Tachizaki
Summary: Cada día que pasaba era mas difícil fingir que nada ocurría. Era despistada pero no tonta, sabía que Break ocultaba algo pero no lo descubrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Break x OC/Lectora.


**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje, OoC, posible contenido R18, no tengo beta(?)**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, por desgracia.**

* * *

**.x._La realidad de un dulce mundo._x**

* * *

Ayer Break volvió a la capital.

Vino a verme y se quedó un par de días en casa, donde pasámos todo el tiempo juntos que podíamos antes de que se fuera.

Dijo que no volverá hasta dentro de un mes.

Sé que es una persona muy ocupada, asi que no me quejo cuando se desaparece por meses y luego regresa unos días para volverse a ir. Ni me molesta el hecho de estar prácticamente escondida en este lugar, sola. Dice que es por mi bien y yo le creo. No es como si quisiese ver el mundo que hay afuera, de todos modos.

A pesar de todo lo extraño. Cada vez que se va, un vacío se instala en mi pecho y me siento realmente sola, pensando en sí estará bien o que estará haciendo. Anhelando el día en que yo sea mas importante que sus deberes en Pandora.

Pero lo amo; y sé que aunque no me lo diga, él tambien me ama. Solo por eso aguanto toda esta situación.

Tendré un dia muy ocupado, cuando Xerxes viene nunca hago las tareas del hogar por pasar mi tiempo con él, asi que siempre tengo mucho quehacer despues de que se marcha. La casa está hecha un mugrero.

Limpio la cocina y sonrió al ver las flores que me trajo. margaritas, porque odio las rosas. Y chocolates. Break siempre me regala dulces.

"Tan dulces como tú" dice y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Él es mas dulce que yo. Creo que es por comer tantos caramelos.

* * *

Lo conocí hace casi un año, por casualidad. Él insiste en que las casualidades no existen. Suena mas romántico.

Yo aún vivía en la capital, huía de mi hermana menor que se habia vuelto loca con esa cadena suya. Ella era una contratista ilegal.

Nuestros padres habian muerto en un accidente hace años, estabamos solas. La vida no era fácil, quizá por eso se dejo engañar por esa cosa.

Tenía la forma de una tortuga, o eso me pareció. La seguía de cerca, pero más cerca me seguía a mi, que sentía la muerte susurrándome al oído; eso o eran los sonidos que esa cosa emitía

En ese momento no tenía miedo. O talvez tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera lo sentía, no estoy segura. Pero estaba corriendo y ella estaba jugando conmigo. Yo era su presa. Y ella no era mas mi hermana

Incluso cuando me acorraló en ese callejón y supe que no tenía oportunidad, luché. Porque sonaba mejor en mi cabeza el hecho de que morí peleando a terminar llorando y temblando de miedo.

Todo parecía estar perdido y en el fondo de mi corazón aún tenía la esperanza de que un apuesto principe o lo que sea viniera a salvarme de aquel monstruo.

Bueno... no estaba tan equivocada.

Acabó con esa cosa y con mi hermana antes de que yo pudiese darme cuenta. Estaba en shock y aunque debí sentirme asustada o triste porque había perdido a mi única familia, jamás me había sentido tan aliviada. Estaba viva. Él me había salvado.

Me tendió la mano y me brindó una sonrisa, enorme, de esas que él siempre acostumbra.

"Eres muy valiente, te ví pelear aunque creí que morirías"

Tal vez no era un cumplido, pero hizo latir mi corazón más rápido que el susto del momento. Su mano era cálida y su sonrisa aún más.

Xerxes Break no era un principe, era mucho mejor que eso.

* * *

Fue Break quien me explicó lo que era una cadena y que mi hermana estaba ahora en el Abismo por ser una contratista ilegal. No me pareció tan raro cuando me lo contó; eso le pareció divertido.

"Soy miembro de Pandora" dijo "Investigamos acerca del Abismo, es nuestro trabajo"

No le hice muchas preguntas al respecto, porque despues del momento que acababa de pasar no tenía ni el menor intéres en ello. Despues de cersiorarse que todo estaba en orden conmigo y con la zona, nos despedimos.

Se fué por donde vino y yo seguí, eternamente agradecida, por mi propio camino.

Tiempo despues lo ví con la Señorita Sharon y supe que trabajaba para la casa Rainsworth. Uno de los cuatro grandes ducados.

"Me salvó la vida" pensé "tengo que agradecerle"

La idea sonaba bien y le cocine un pastel. Era de fresas, no sabía si le gustaban las fresas pero nada perdía con intentar.

Fuí dos días despues y se sorprendió de encontrarme ahí. Me dió otra sonrisa y mi corazón volvió a latir. No entendía porque solamente él lo hacía latir así; quizá tuviese que ver con el Abismo y esas cosas raras que no entendía.

"En agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mi, Break-sama"

Aceptó mi regalo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la tarta. Le gustan las cosas dulces. Él dice que por eso se fijó en mi. A pesar de todo, me dió una advertencia antes de regresar a casa ese día.

"Alejate de este mundo, niña. Y ten cuidado"

Sabia que alejarme de ese mundo, significaba alejarme de él. Lo haría, ya que él me lo pidió. No lo ví por un tiempo; cumpliendo mi parte del trato.

Pero parecía que esas casualidades, que él a veces llamaba destino, se aferraban en juntarnos.

La casualidad esta vez tenía nombre, cabello azabache y ojos dorados.

_Gilbert_.

* * *

Gilbert se mudó unas semanas despues al apartamento de a lado. Era un joven taciturno, callado, aunque muy amable.

Casi nunca estaba en casa, pero cuando estaba siempre le llevaba galletas. Más por disculpas que por otra cosa.

Yo tengo una gata, Matilda, la cual siempre escapaba de casa. Asi que todas las mañanas tenía a Gilbert en mi puerta con cara de circunstancias y tenso hasta los pies.

"¿Podrías ir por tu gata? Volvió a entrar a mi apartamento"

Ninguno sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba en su casa. Gilbert le temía a los gatos, sin embargo Matilda parecia amarlo. Ella y Break no se quieren ni un poco.

Un día que iba a dejar galletas fue Break quien abrió la puerta. Sonrió y me saludó como si fuesemos viejos amigos. Gilbert no preguntó nada y dijo que no debí molestarme, como cada vez que llevo galletas; Break se comió la mayoria.

Cada que Xerxes iba a casa de Gil, yo le hacía pastelillos y galletas. Él decia que mis manos estaban bendecidas o algo así, porque cocinaba verdaderas delicias.

En ocasiones venía a buscarlo y Gil no se encontraba en casa, entonces se quedaba conmigo esperando que llegara. A veces no llegaba. Se lo dije a mi vecino y él solo sonrió.

"Es raro, Break sabía que no iba a estar"

Realmente era raro. Tal vez seguía viniendo al edificio para que le obsequiara dulces.

Mama decía que a un hombre se le conquistaba por el estómago. Creo que con Break, yo primero conquisté su aparato digestivo y luego su corazón.

Seguí cocinando pastelillos para él, por sí las dudas.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nos conocimos y nos hicimos tan amigos cuando, como lo esperaba, él me besó.

Fue un rose lento y cariñoso, como disfrutando del momento. Sus labios eran tan cálidos como sus manos y su sonrisa y todo él. Tal vez más, porque sentía que me quemaba. Y algo tenían de adictivos porque no pude dejar de besarlo hasta que mis pulmones no dieron para más. Con las mejillas sonrojadas ambos sonreímos al separarnos.

Sabía que me besaría, solo que no estaba segura de cuándo. Sí él sentía la mitad de las ganas que yo tenía de besarlo, sería cuestión de tiempo. Me alegré porque si esperaba un día más, yo seguramente me le habria lanzado encima.

"Estaba en lo cierto" dijo acariciando mi mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuese a romperme en pedazos de un momento a otro "tus labios son tan dulces como tú, tambien." sonrió aún más al ver mi cara cada vez más roja y me volvió a besar.

Nos besamos mucho ese día y el siguiente. Cuando nos vimos ese fin de semana, me siguió besando. Mis labios ardían de tanto besar a Break pero no iba dejar de hacerlo.

Asi fue como empezó nuestra relación: a base de dulces y muchos besos. Si, es tan cursi como suena. Nunca me pidió ser su novia ni yo le cuestioné nuestra relación. Solo deduje que eramos una pareja ahora y él estuvo bien con eso.

Break siempre fue un buen novio. Uno muy ocupado y que siempre me ocultó cosas; misterioso y que sabía como manejar las cosas a su favor, pero buen novio al fin y al cabo. Su mayor prioridad fue protegerme y consentirme.

Me trataba como la reina que nunca fuí y nunca me mentía (ya que guardarse cosas para sí mismo no es mentir para mi e igual no era de mi incumbencia) Me explicó todo lo que sé del Abismo al que tanto odia. Eso me hizó sentir especial, porque él confiaba en mi lo suficiente para hablar de asuntos como esos.

Habló de Sharon, su señorita, quien estaba ansiosa por conocerme y Sheryl-sama, a quien le debemos todo.

Tambien hablo de Shelly Rainsworth, la difunta madre de la señorita Sharon, por quien sintió algo más que cariño y agradecimiento. Jamás me lo dijo pero no fue necesario; pude deducirlo por la manera en la que habla de ella. Dijo que se la recordaba porque ella tambien era muy gentil y dulce.

Aún a estas alturas no puedo evitar preguntarme si él está conmigo porque le recuerdo a su difunto primer amor.

Me presentó a la duquesa y su nieta, unos días antes de que me fuera. Ellas eran muy hermosas, amables y educadas. Sharon tomo mis manos y decia que era muy linda, Sheryl-sama solo sonreía alagando a Break por su buen gusto.

Tomamos el té en el jardín y hablamos. Al final del dia, me ofrecieron quedarme en la mansión con ellos, pero decliné la oferta ya que me mudaría a una casa a las afueras en unos días.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A las afueras de la ciudad!? ¿¡Qué hay de tu relación con Break!?" creí que le daría algo a la pobre señorita Sharon, que nos miraba incredúla. Xerxes contestó por los dos con la misma explicación que me dio a mi.

"Las cosas se pondrán feas, es mejor mantenerla alejada"

Nadie discutió nada.

Me fui al terminar la semana, sin oportunidad de conocer a Oz que regresó del Abbys a la semana siguiente.

* * *

**Quería escribir algo de PH y esto salió un día que pensaba en que Break ya no está entre nosotros. Lo iba a subir ayer pero SIGO EN SHOCK POR EL FINAL DE PANDORA ;_; no quiero hablar de eso aún pero este fic me sirve para desahogarme con la vida cruel. Disculpen si el 'prologo' es un poco -demasiado- dulce, pero la trama se pondrá intensa más adelante y si me da el sindrome Jun, lo mato a todos xDD (?)**

**El nombre de la protagonista en mi head es Annie, pero nunca aparecerá su nombre, así que pueden imaginar que es un Break x Lectora sí les gusta más. **

**¿Reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Nada?**


End file.
